The Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the Developmental Research Program projects, and the Cores. Functions of the Biostatistics Core include the development of statistical designs and analysis plans, data acquisition and database development, data form development and processing, monitoring data flow, timeliness, and consistency, monitoring patient safety in studies involving human subjects, data analysis and interpretation, manuscript and presentation preparation, and data archiving. The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Core are: 1. To collaborate with each of the SPORE project teams and the Developmental Research Program project teams on the deyelppment of laboratory, animal, and human studies providing statistical design options and feasibility assessments. 2. To provide a statistical analysis plan for each project and to develop and evaluate alternative statistical data analysis methods. 3. To carry out the statistical analysis plan. 4. To collaborate in the interpretation of study results and preparation of presentations and manuscripts. 5. To provide relational database design, data form development and tracking, monitoring of data consistency, and archiving of data. 6. To provide an opportunity for all members of the Core to discuss and work through statistical and data management issues together. The existence of the Biostatistics Core assures each investigator access to statistical expertise which includes state of the art data analysis and data management resources as well as provides a mechanism of consistent and compatible data handling. This Core builds upon the innovative and time-tested procedures and systems developed by one of the largest statistical groups in the country, the Mayo Clinic Division of Biostatistics, as well as the NCI-funded Mayo Clinic Cancer Center Statistical Unit.